Landfill
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Están sus brazos aferrándose al destrozado cuerpo de Touka y un balbuceo frágil, una palabra, seis letras: "Ka… ne… ki" precedida por una disculpa y ciento tres huesos siendo despedazados. Con los gritos de Ayato perforándole Kaneki piensa que las matemáticas jamás fueron tan útiles. Spoilers del manga. Dedicado a Nitta Rawr.


**Renuncia:** Tokyo Ghoul es de Sui Ishida.

**Advertencias:** Posible OOC y divergencias temporales.

Para **Nitta**. Porque debido a ella le di una oportunidad a esta serie magna, shippea el Touken como yo, y la adoro. _That_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>__rase una vez un chico y una chica que se enamoraron y vivieron felices para siempre_.

Excepto que no ocurre eso.

El chico conoce a la chica. Y le gusta. Suele admirarla en secreto por encima de un tomo de su libro favorito. Platican, salen. El chico es feliz. La chica es muy bonita. Y podrían estar juntos, _podrían_—pero entonces el cuento se retuerce.

La chica en realidad está utilizando al chico. No lo ama, no en serio, o más bien, no a lo que debería amar de él (en cambio le gusta el sabor de su sangre espesa y caliente chorreando por su delgado cuello y las palpitaciones de su corazón asustado ante el deceso inminente). Y el chico tiene miedo, uno que le corta. O quizá se trata de una fila de dientes pulcramente limpios que le desgarran precipitadamente la carne.

Parece que el chico va a morir y la chica vivirá. Otro giro inesperado. Ocurre un accidente. Vigas que se desploman desde el aire y aplastan y rompen. Ella fallece. Él está a punto dé. De algún modo, logran salvarlo. Se invierten los papeles y el cuento prosigue. Sólo que a veces el chico medita para sus adentros que hubiese sido mejor morir antes. Que quizá ha ocurrido un error en la impresión de la historia, pues es común que el fuerte aplaste al débil y él es _tan débil_. Entonces. Ahí, al menos.

(Y era humano, hasta que un día despertó, confundido, y se vio atrapado en el cuerpo de un insecto).

(No, no un insecto, sino un demonio).

_Mitad demonio_.

Una metamorfosis bastante curiosa y completamente inesperada, si le preguntan. Claro que nadie lo hace, porque en teoría él ya no es él; porque el chico sí pereció en realidad, y lo que queda de sí es diferente. Más oscuro. Más cruel.

«… ¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar?»

Ah. Le gustaría saberlo también. Darle una respuesta aunque no esté seguro.

_Erase una vez un chico y una chica que se enamoraron y vivieron felices_.

¿Fue, acaso, debido a las torturas? ¿Unas risas histéricas? ¿La chica —Rize— incitándole a dejarse llevar, no resistirse? ¿Desesperación, por ser diferente, ni humano ni ghoul? ¿Dedos que truenan, o una sonrisa enorme similar a la de un escualo como el de Tiburón haciéndole ver que no le apetece ser uno de sus aperitivos? ¿Odio sin razón a su persona? ¿Asco y necesidad de comer? ¿Sangre que gotea, cadenas, una silla en un cuarto oscuro? ¿Qué, qué fue?

Kaneki achica los ojos y se esfuerza en recordarlo. Sin embargo, falla. Y guarda silencio a una impotente Touka que le mira igual que a un desconocido (tal vez siempre ha sido uno, tal vez ella no le conoce, y él tampoco).

Ese joven amable que poseía una sonrisa nerviosa y titubeaba por casi cualquier nimiedad, ese que disfrutaba de pasar horas enteras degustando las palabras de novelas de terror, y paseaba con Hide camino a la escuela y de regreso, que poseía mechones azabaches y opacos y mirada igual de oscura pero siempre amable y no se preocupaba más que por aprobar sus exámenes y no por su supervivencia, ¿dónde está ese joven ahora?

(De ser alguien que hiere, al que es herido).

_Dónde, eh_.

Gotas saladas de agua le recorren la mejilla, le pertenecen a ella. Kaneki respira profundamente y continúa callado.

Oh, el cuento no pudo quedarse así. El chico se vuelve monstruo, no obstante, recibe ayuda. Ayuda de un Café, un anciano y otra chica que más tarde descubriría tiene un gusto peculiar por los conejos. No hay una chispa entre ellos, Kaneki se acuerda que, contrario a Rize, es todo más sutil.

Touka Kirishima. Se llama. Es independiente, un poco hosca y usualmente le observa con una mueca de exasperación o el ceño fruncido. Al principio. Porque ya no. Ya no y Kaneki considera que es posible que él tampoco la conociese en antaño, a su yo verdadero. Ese que mantiene una relación complicada con su hermano (te voy a asesinar a medias, ¿te parece? —pues esto no es ni la mitad de lo que ha sufrido Touka-chan) y es más voluble de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

«No me dejes».

Hay más aparte de una mano asestándole un golpe para que se trague un miembro desmembrado. Está la Touka que le enseña a preparar café de la manera adecuada, paso a paso, con paciencia. La que tiene fe en él y está un poquito rota, un poquito maltratada, y se pregunta cómo alguien como ella puede ser considerada bonita. La que le sonríe dulcemente a Hinami haciéndola lucir más bella que cualquier muchacha que Kaneki haya visto antes pese a que ella lo desconoce.

«No quiero estar sola».

_Erase una vez un chico y una chica que se enamoraron y vivieron_.

Avanza el cuento. Más. Otro tanto. Kaneki se acostumbra a dirigirse a ella con un chan. _Touka-chan_ le suena muy cálido, como migas de pan que puede seguir para no perderse entre los árboles repletos de cosas sanguinarias del bosque, guiándole a un hogar que se asumía desaparecido pero que existe aún. Ella, Hide, Hinami, Anteiku, todos le provocan ganas de sonreír—sin malicia o amargura de por medio, sinceramente. Le recuerdan a una madre y el sabor de una hamburguesa recién cocinada, de esas que solía disfrutar.

«No lo haré».

Y luego están sus brazos aferrándose al destrozado cuerpo de Touka y de parte de ella una mirada incrédula y desorbitada; un balbuceo frágil, una palabra, seis letras: _Ka… ne… ki_. Precedida por una disculpa y _ciento tres huesos_ siendo despedazados (con los gritos de Ayato perforándole Kaneki piensa que las matemáticas jamás fueron tan útiles).

Y, acorde al cuento, es en ese instante en que el chico, habiendo derrotado al malo, se queda con la chica. Tras el suplicio, la desesperanza. ¿Cierto?

(— Lo prometiste.

— Sí.)

Mentira. No es así. Y si bien Kaneki siente que ella es la correcta—que le aprecia por su manera de ser, sus tics y manías y virtudes y defectos, no los órganos que posee. Que Touka se preocupa por él y tras cada «Idiota» hay camuflado un «Cuídate, no seas tan impertinente»; no sabe, en cambio, si su afirmación tiene valor alguno. La existencia de un ghoul es incierta. Él es incierto.

Y hay ocasiones en que no encuentra el significado del nombre _Kaneki_ y éste le suena lejano, lo repite más no lo reconoce y debe esforzarse en acordarse de que es él, él es Kaneki.

(El humano que un día despertó, confundido, y se vio atrapado en el cuerpo de un insecto monstruoso).

(Un Ciempiés).

(Qué patético).

_Erase una vez un chico y una chica que se enamoraron_.

Y es consciente por igual de que una parte de Touka lo aborrece. Aborrece mirarlo y que su pelo sea blanco y sus uñas negras. Aborrece que haga _ese_ gesto con los dedos, _ese_ ruido: crack.

—… ¿Por qué cambiaste? —Touka parece encajarle un par de garras, y tiembla al aferrarse a su ropa, esa playera polvorienta. Kaneki piensa que no es normal que le duela más aquello que la mordida de Rize o los tormentos de Jason—. Dime, maldita sea. Por qué, entre todas las personas, tú…

«Touka-chan, si tú mueres, yo estaría muy triste».

Solloza. Kaneki continúa sin responder.

_Pretendes que te importan los demás, pero al final, todo se trata de ti_.

Y ambos comprenden que no es verdad. Cualquier sentimiento que Touka manifieste por él, sea el que sea, es todo, menos odio. Y en Kaneki todavía hay consideración y delicadeza. Al acariciarle la mejilla tras permitirle un desahogo.

— Idiota Kaneki —murmura.

«Es el mismo caso conmigo».

Una media sonrisa aflora en sus labios, ella no la evita y él no se lo impide.

_Erase una vez un chico y una chica_.

— Sólo conozco un _Idiota Kaneki_, debo ser yo.

— Tonto.

«Quédate, no me abandones, no dejes de ser Kaneki».

Pero el cuento no tiene un final feliz.

(Adiós, Touka-chan).

Porque es distinto, porque es el mismo.

Es él, pese a todo.

Defectuoso, e imperfecto—como ella. Y quizá nunca ha cambiado, no de la forma que Touka piensa, pues se mantiene para el prójimo como un incomprendido. Demasiado dulce, demasiado áspero. Y es el que le provoca un llanto invisible y ganas de desmoronarse. De dieciocho años. Un antiguo estudiante. Hijo único. Lector empedernido. Híbrido. Empleado a medio tiempo como mesero en Anteiku. De un metro sesenta con nueve centímetros de estatura. Con sonrisa afable. Protagonista de una tragedia, destinado no sólo a romper los huesos de Ayato, sino también el corazón de Touka. «Kaneki Ken», simplemente.

_Y Erase una vez_.


End file.
